


【凯源】我的家庭教师是只不笑猫 34

by MORIKAHO



Category: First fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MORIKAHO/pseuds/MORIKAHO





	【凯源】我的家庭教师是只不笑猫 34

王源被摔得眼冒金星，刚要开口抱怨，就被倾身而下的王俊凯堵住了所有的言语。

王源被这细细密密的吻堵得喘不过气，仰面的姿势让他有些丧失安全感，他伸手徒劳得推了推，换来的是王俊凯更紧的桎梏。

王源不排斥和男朋友亲热，可是这大白天的......

“你起来，不要在这里......”

王源好不容易得空，赶紧提出抗议。他的两只手臂都被按到了头顶，动弹不得，王俊凯的气息就在耳边流连忘返，很热，很痒，好像全身每一处毛孔都舒张开了，麻酥酥的。王俊凯微微起身，好像要松开他。

王源吃力地撑起半个身子，眼里含着水光，面色潮红——下半身还是被死死抵住了，而且王俊凯尴尬的某处微微发烫，就在他的两腿之间卡着。

谁知下一秒，一个天旋地转，小兔子又被提了起来，在王俊凯稳健的臂膀中，径直被带到了卧室柔软的大床。

“我去，要被日了。”王源脑海里闪过六个字，不知为何还有一些许的激动。

 

和王俊凯在一起后，王源也不是没有研究过男生和男生亲热是怎么一回事。

那么小，那么大的...进去岂不是要痛死了？王源第一次对着GV进行深入研究的时候，真情实感地提出了这个问题。片子里被按在身下的那位似乎很爽的样子，脚趾头都蜷缩起来了，可是一看到无码的那根巨大在穴孔里进进出出，他只感到后庭一痛，五官都皱在了一起。

蓦地，王源吓了一跳：我怎么把自己带进被日的角色里了？

长到十七八岁的男孩子，谁没打过飞机呢，只是王源从来没想过和别人做爱是什么情景罢了。可是上王俊凯......画面太美，王源想象不出来，还是让王俊凯来上我吧。

王源的兔子睡衣被王俊凯扒了个精光，只留下一条单薄的白短裤，他忍不住打了个哆嗦，伸手就要去拿被子。

“别盖。”王俊凯低声又急促地说了一句。

“你光脱我衣服！”王源直翻白眼，伸脚就要蹬他：“你还穿着羊毛衫。”

王俊凯精准地抓住王源撒欢的脚丫，用膝盖固定住，两手利落地扯掉了身上了羊毛衫，解开了腰带。

王源不动了，他的目光随着王俊凯的手落在裤腰上——实话讲他还是蛮期待的，王源不禁咽了咽口水。

“吃棒棒糖吗小朋友。”王俊凯深深地看了一眼王源。

王源很快领会到他的意思，赶紧推脱：“我不会......”

王俊凯笑开了，扬手把裤子扔在地毯上，整个人就意味深长地覆了过来：“紧张什么，第一次不会为难你的......以后慢慢学。”

王源眼睛一闭，破罐子破摔道：“知道了知道了！以后的事以后子再说，现在我只关心我会不会菊花残满腚伤！”

“宝贝儿只要负责乖乖享受就行了。”

“你有经验？”空气忽然冷了下来，王源目光严肃。

“理论知识丰富，如今得一宝贝美人儿付诸实践，实在是迫不及待了。”王俊凯的视线从王源的眼睛转向胸口，即使是目光经过，王源还是忍不住红了脸，身体微微发颤。胸口最顶端那朵樱竟然迅速结出硬硬的果，王俊凯的舌尖轻轻蹭着，唇舌与它嬉戏，挑逗，若即若离。

“嗯......”王源想躲，空气冰凉，而王俊凯的唇舌又是滚谈的，冰火两重天，嘴里不由自主地就逸出婉转的呻吟。

他咬着牙，不想开口，实在是太羞耻了，王俊凯却狠狠在樱果上咬了一口：“张嘴。”

王源眼泪一下就汪了出来，嘴里却舒舒服服如同百灵鸟一样地叫了出来。

内裤好像湿了。

王俊凯似乎也感觉到了，伸手就把白短裤扯了下来。王源伸手要挡，无奈被王俊凯眼疾手快地按住：“别怕。”

“真真真的会很疼吗？”王源磕磕巴巴地说。

王俊凯把他翻了个身，手指就这那已有的湿滑来到了后穴，耐心地探进去一个食指尖，王俊凯的指甲不长，指腹软软的在内壁探索着，一点点加深，但是又不很深，浅尝辄止——这个奇妙的感觉，有些痛，又有些舒服，王源哼哼两声。

忽然，手指离开了，王源睁开眼睛，空虚的感觉一下子放大了很多倍。

只听见“咔哒”瓶盖开合的声音，凉凉的带着薄荷味的液体就和后穴来了个亲密接触。

“王俊凯，这是什么东西！”透心凉心飞扬！

王俊凯把瓶子往前一扔，王源定睛一看，杜蕾斯润滑剂！靠，没见过，活久见系列！

“你没见过很正常，乖，忍忍，一会就好了。”

 

折腾了半小时，一室旖旎。

然而。

王源穿戴整齐，正坐在床上生闷气。

他以为会一口气来个完整的，谁知道王俊凯就是吊着他，关键时刻起身穿衣服，去厕所自行解决去了。王源想不明白，王俊凯最后怎么就“弃甲投降”了？

不过王俊凱确实是个老司机，光是用手就轻轻松松探到了敏感点，让自己泄了好几回......可是他不能揪着王俊凯说：“来吧！上！要全套的......”

难道是最后自己装模作样地叫了一声“疼”？那岂不是亏大了！

等王俊凯出来，一定要好好问清楚！


End file.
